


Pretty Rad

by wookieefucker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Multi, poly cool kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieefucker/pseuds/wookieefucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr post: </p>
<p>poly cool kids would be the couple that cant agree on a date for when they started dating. like jenny would one day announce that it’s their six month anniversary and buck would be confused because he thought it was last month (“you know counting from the day where we necked in the back of that party for the first time duh”) and sour cream is just baffled because he didn’t even know they’re dating but holy shit that’s pretty rad this is exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Rad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm poly cool kids trash. I'm not even going to apologize. Hope you enjoy this!

The wind was blowing hot over Beach City, and Sour Cream leaned back against Buck to place himself more directly in the path of the fan’s breeze. Buck whined pitifully and pushed back, saying,

“Dude. If you’re so hot take off your jacket.” Sour Cream rolled over to expose his back to the fan and lay down with his head resting on Buck’s lap. Buck brought his hand up lazily to comb through Sour Cream’s hair and he closed his eyes and sighed.

“It’s too much work, man.” Buck laughed a little.

“So you’d rather sweat away into nothing?”

“Jenny’ll be here before too long,” he said, instead of answering. Buck nodded, even though he knew that Sour Cream couldn’t see him where he was laying, and with his eyes closed.

Just then, they heard a horn beep rapidly several times from outside. Buck stood up, pushing Sour Cream off of his lap and onto the floor, which earned him an exclamation of,

“Hey man! Not cool!” Buck shook his head and laughed.

“Come on, babe, Jenny’s here. Let’s go.”

Sour Cream rolled onto his stomach and whined, head cushioned in his arms, before shoving himself up and off of the floor and stretching, his arms lifted skyward and his back popping. Buck found his eyes drawn toward the sliver of skin that was exposed as he did so and felt his face flush. It had nothing to do with the heat.

“Where are we even going, anyway?” Sour Cream asked as he made his way out of his room and towards the front door. Buck grabbed his shades from Sour Cream’s dresser and followed him, trying not to be weirded out as his half brother, Onion, watched them from his bedroom door without blinking.

“Man, I’m not sure. She just said it was important, yo,” Buck told him as they stepped off of the porch.

Jenny was waiting for them out in front of the house. She had gotten out of the delivery car and was leaning against the front door, typing something on her phone. Sour Cream felt his heart stutter as he looked at her. He was never sure what kept such cool and beautiful people like Buck and Jenny hanging around him, but he hoped that it never stopped.

When she looked up and saw the both of them, Jenny smiled.

“Come on y’all! We just have to deliver this pizza to Steven’s dad and then I’m _done_ for the night!” Buck got into the back seat, smiling as he slipped on his sunglasses.

“Man, Mister Universe is a cool cat,” he told them, and Sour Cream nodded as he got in as well.

“Yeah. How are your lessons going with Guitar Dad?”

“Ooh, yeah, baby! Maybe you can play us something later,” Jenny said, and Buck ducked his head and smiled, pleased, but still embarrassed at the attention.

As they pulled up at Greg’s car wash, Buck jumped out of the back seat.

“I’ll take it up for you,” he told Jenny, and she smiled at him in thanks before leaning back in her seat and pulling out her phone. Buck made his way over to where the back of Mister Universe’s van was open and saw Steven sitting there, strumming his ukulele along with his dad, who was playing the guitar, and he smiled before clearing his throat. Steven jumped up as he saw him and exclaimed loudly,

“Buck! What are you doing here? Ohhhh, I see you have our pizza! Are you working for the Pizzas now? I know that you and Jenny are good friends!” Buck chuckled.

“Something like that,” he told them, and handed the box over to Greg before meeting Steven’s outstretched hand in a high five. Greg handed him the money for the pizza and Buck thanked him, before turning to head back to the car.

“Would you wanna join us?” Steven asked him, and Buck shook his head.

“Nah, man,” he told him, “but thanks a bunch. I’ve got something going with Jenny and Sour Cream tonight.”

“Aw, I understand,” Steven said. “You three sure spend a lot of time together, huh?” Buck blushed a little at that, and you could almost see the flush peeking under the bottom of his sunglasses in the fading light of the early evening. He scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, I guess I do,” he said. “But don’t you like to spend time with the people that are important to you?”

“That’s true!” Steven laughed. “Ok, Buck! Tell Jenny and Sour Cream ‘hi’ for me, ok?” Buck laughed.

“Anything for you, Steven Universe,” he told him seriously, before waving goodbye to Greg and heading back to the car.

Buck hopped into the backseat of the delivery car without opening the door, and buckled his seatbelt before Sour Cream or Jenny could lecture him about car safety. He tucked the delivery money into an envelope that Jenny passed back to him and slipped it into the pocket on the back of her seat.

“We good to go?” she asked rhetorically, before shifting the vehicle into gear and zooming away towards the pier.

Sour Cream leaned back and sighed softly as the wind hit his face and ruffled through his hair, and Buck smiled at the sight. He noticed Jenny wincing as the setting sun hit her dead on as she drove, and he passed his sunglasses to her, tapping her on the shoulder and saying,

“Here, wear these.”

“Thanks baby!” she exclaimed, before turning the radio on, pumping something loud and pulsating from the speakers as Buck settled back into his seat, grinning to himself.

When they got to the pier, Sour Cream wandered off, and Buck and Jenny sat down on a bench overlooking the water and with a good view of the sunset. She shivered, and he slipped his flannel shirt off and handed it to her, almost before he could think about doing it. She handed him his shades back as he did, laughing.

“Trade you,” she told him. He laughed as well.

“Man, it really cooled down out here.”

“I think its being so close to the water,” Sour Cream said as he walked up to them. He had come back with three bottles of root beer and a king sized bag of M&Ms.

He hesitated, briefly, before sitting down next to Buck and passing bottles down to both of them. Sometimes it seemed like the two of them were more than friends, and he didn’t want to intrude. They always looked at him funny when he pulled away, though, so he was trying to stop overthinking things.

“Thank you, baby,” Jenny told him, and Sour Cream flushed a little. “Now, as you both know, it’s our six month anniversary tomorrow and I was wanting to get together and figure out what we wanted to do to celebrate.” She scooted away and turned a bit to face them. She was met with incredulous looks.

“Uhhhh,” Buck began, “what date are you counting from? Because it’s only been like a month.”

“What are you counting from?” She asked. Sour Cream just kept staring as if they’d both grown second heads. This being Beach City and all that wasn’t necessarily an unlikely occurrence.

“Well, from that time we all got kinda drunk and made out at that party at the warehouse.” Sour Cream flushed some more thinking about that. He had thought that neither of them had remembered that, because they hadn’t really brought it up. Jenny frowned at him and then said,

“Fine, Sour Cream, honey, you settle this. How long have we all been dating?” Sour Cream froze for a moment before exclaiming,

“Man, I didn’t even know we were all dating but wow, that’s so rad! This is exciting!” He immediately wished that he hadn’t said that as Buck pushed his sunglasses up high onto his forehead and turned to look at him, eyebrows raised and mouth open a little bit. Sour Cream squirmed as Jenny and Buck stared at him.

“Dude. I call you ‘babe’ all the time,” was the first thing out of Buck’s mouth.

“I didn’t want to read into it too much,” Sour Cream said, defensively. Buck’s mouth quirked into a little smile.

“Uh, I call both of you ‘baby’ all the time,” Jenny said, leaning in.

“You called Steven ‘baby’ the other day,” he said, “I thought you were just maybe trying something new.” Jenny shook her head, laughing.

“Six months ago tomorrow was that day we all fell asleep together on Buck’s bed after watching Pitch Perfect and deciding that the movie would have ended better with a threesome,” she told them. “I figured that was as close as I was gonna get to you two talking about feelings.” Buck nodded, leaning back against the bench.

“Huh, guess you’re right,” he told Jenny, and then he closed his eyes and smiled. “So, what are we doing tomorrow, then?”


End file.
